Mason and the Minish Door
Mason and the Minish Door is a story by Gamewizard2008, that will be written in the future, based off of "Honey, I Shrunk The Kids". The story takes place in the future, in which Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic find a strange portal which they enter, and come out the size of ants, and will have to get their parents and Haruka to help, but first get their attention. Summary Along their journey, they try and fail many times to get their friends'/family's attention, venturing through the humongous-sized Dimalanta house, overgoing many trials such as riding giant flies, nearly getting squished or eaten by their parents, being locked in a freezer, and then being flushed down the sewer. Mason finally became aggravated by Sheila's adventurous attitude and yelled at her, causing her to cry. After Mason's apology, Sheila explains that she acts that way to try and live life to the fullest, and she wants to do so with Mason. The two make up and venture through the sewers. As they make their way back to the house through the sewer, they encounter a monster made of dung known as the Almighty Poo. Meanwhile, Cheren and Panini were shrunk, too, and have tried to get somebody's attention themselves. After finally getting Chris's attention, and getting Chris to show everybody, they all realize what happened to Mason and Sheila, and begin the search for them. By the time Mason and Sheila made it back to the house, it was nighttime, and everyone had gone to sleep. The two had found Haruka's dollhouse and decided to sleep in it, making the promise that they would always be friends. When morning came, Mika had come over to use her powers to restore Cheren and Panini to normal. Shortly after, Mika discovered Mason and Sheila in the dollhouse, and proceeded to take them downstairs to the others. However, Mika tripped and dropped the two along the way, and Mason fell into his father's cereal and ended up swallowed by Matthew. After discovering this, Mason was able to get Matt to barf and escape from the stomach, and Mika returned both of them to normal. After telling the story to everyone else, Sheila and her family went home, and Mason went up to take a bath, eager for the next adventure. Story Importance *There is character development for Mason Dimalanta, and it's explained why Sheila is so excited all the time. *This whole experience with Cheren being too powerless to defend himself at a small size would lead Rachel to shrink him down in Cheren's Training, and teach him to adjust. Game Over Scenes "That marks two humans down. Who shall I do next?" ''- Viridi 1. ''"A fitting end, if I must say. Squished like bugs." ''- Viridi; death by being squished. ''"Eaten like tiny meat. Packed with juicy irony." ''- Viridi; death by being eaten/digested by Matthew. ''"Makes sense. Being turned into CRAP." - Viridi; death by drowning in sewer/death by being eaten. "And noooow Iiiii'll TURN you into steeeewww." - Almighty Poo; boss battle. Characters *'Mason Dimalanta' *Sheila Frantic *Haruka Dimalanta *Yin Hanamizu Bean *Matthew Dimalanta *Marine the Raccoon *Elijah Frantic *Dillon York *Leanne Andrea Grayson *Cheren Uno *Aurora Uno *Mikaela Corella *Almighty Poo Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Yin and Matthew's Kids Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids Category:Nextgen Series Category:Size-changing Fics